koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nobunaga Oda/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Nobunaga Oda. Samurai Warriors *"Futile!" *"Die!" *"Fools!" *"Return to dust!" *"Eradicate them." *"Obliterate them." *"Hmm... Interesting..." *"All too easy." *"None may oppose me and live!" *"Continue the assault." *"Yes, good..." *"Impressive..." *"An exceptional warrior." *"Ha ha ha... Most impressive." *"It appears you are of some use to me." *"Your might shall go down in legend!" *"You will be eliminated!" *"Abandon hope!" *"Hmph..." *"Did you come to watch me die?" *"What folly..." *"This means nothing, fool!" *"Nothing lives forever..." Samurai Warriors 2 *"I have come to make this land my own." *"I am Nobunaga of the Oda Clan!" *"Tremble before me!" *"You dare to resist me?" *"Then you dare to die!" *"Worthless!" *"Do your worst!" *"Ha! So the enemy think they're on top." *"Excellent. Let's rip them to shreds." *"Hah! How meddlesome..." *"Our existence is but a fleeting dream." *"What are you hoping to achieve by pushing forward so far?" *"It's just that simple." *"It's about time I turned this battle around I suppose." *"Did you think you are winning? I am sorry to have led you on." *"Total victory! I will accept nothing less!" *"One thousand opponents. One thousand burials." *"You have earned my praise warrior!" *"This is only a small taste of my wrath." *"Ha ha ha! Perhaps I shall withdraw." *"The fun's gone out of this." *"Have you done this out of obligations... Or out of love? Ha ha ha..." *"Hah... ridiculous." *"This fight isn't worthy of my involvement." *"Another base falls before the might of Nobunaga!" *"A base lost. Hah!" *"I shall expect great things from you Mitsuhide." *"Nō, you're beautiful when you're slaughtering peons." *"Ranmaru, I wish for you to remain by side." *"So, fate is still in need of Nobunaga after all." *"So you took a base? Feel good now?" *"Take pride warrior! You have earned my praise!" *"Hmm. An exceptional warrior." *"It appears you are of some use to me." *"I grow weary of this. Let us finish it now." *"Overrun them!" *"Right. Time to repay some debts!" *"Is that all you got? Where is your spirit? Your determination?" *"Do not be satisfied with meager accomplishments!" *"Hah! Thank you for coming to my aid." *"Truly! A bride worthy of the Demon King!" *"Ha ha! Did you come just to watch me die?" *"You continue to impress me Ranmaru." *"Ranmaru, you alone are all the defense I need." *"If you care so little for your life, I will gladly grant you your death." *"Attacking by yourself is most unwise. It will be the last thing you ever do!" *"You who call yourself a warrior, bring it on!" *"The Demon King raises the battlefield with his presence." *"Hah! So this is the man who calls himself commander!" *"It is useless to resist me." *"Wiped out. That's a fly in the ointment." *"Hmm, retreat. Interesting." *"We have the advantage. Torment them and destroy them!" *"Hah! An army of equal sides does not mean you are a match for Nobunaga!" *"Outnumbered. Then it is time to have some fun." *"Men! Fall back!" *"Destruction will rain upon the heads of those who would invade this land!" *"Time to turn this land into Hell on earth...if I can get motivated." *"And that is how it's done!" *"Your help has earned my praise." *"Probably about time to call for back up." *"Time for something a little unorthodox." *"No one speaks to me like that and lives." *"Hmm. You're an amusing little organism, aren't you?" *"I have captured one of their so called officers!" *"You have the honor of tying up the Great Nobunaga!" *"Alright. If you care that much, I'll switch sides." *"I think I'll take...that base." *"Crush them!" *"No one is getting this base from me!" *"Time to stay put I think." *"I'll keep an eye on things around here." *"Prepare to attack." *"How about we get a few reinforcements then?" *"Advance! Rip out their throats!" *"Stay tight on the defense!" *"Follow my lead!" *"Proceed however you desire!" *"Who shall take the honor of watching my back?" *"Nobunaga will give you all the protection you need." *"I shall give you what you desire." *"So, let's go bury the enemy shall we?" *"Let's go. Time to get some blood on our hands." *"I'm pushing ahead. I hope you can handle the defenses without me." *"I'm moving in. Don't weaken the defenses or you'll feel the edge of my blade." *"Follow on!" *"We'll lay a trap for the enemy here and see them gutted." *"Fall back! We don't need any heroes." *"Trying to escape, are we? Good luck." *"Do what you will. Our forces are impenetrable." *"Faster than the wind. That is what a soldier of Nobunaga must be." *"Sow the seeds of fear in our enemy then reap the harvest." *"Is that supposed to be a head between your shoulders? I thought that it was a kumquat." *"Fight. Fight for what you desire. Fight to truly live!" Samurai Warriors 3 *"My conquest begins now." *"Do your worst!" *"Simply pathetic." *"Away with you!" *"Tremble before me!" *"Hahaha... Victory is assured." *"More! I am not yet satisfied!" *"Throw open the gates of hell." *"Another falls before the might of Nobunaga." *"Utterly feeble." *"You dare face the Demon King?" *"Ha ha ha ha! Simply pathetic!" *"Ha ha ha ha ha! To be surrounded by such weakness!" *"Death is not to be feared. If the heavens so desire it, I will face my end." Samurai Warriors 4 *"Another foe destroyed." *"Another falls before the might of Nobunaga." *"Wipe them out! Hahahaha!" *"This base now belongs to Nobunaga." Warriors Orochi *"Worthless!" *"Begone." *"Tremble before me!" *"You dare to resist me?!" *"Then you dare to die!" *"It begins." *"It's just that simple." *"One thousand opponents... one thousand burials." *"A mighty performance indeed." *"Warrior of yore, you are truly mighty!" *"Impressive..." *"You have earned my praise, warrior!" *"It appears you are of some use to me." *"Death comes to all..." *"You wish to keep me alive, I see." *"So, fate is still in need of Nobunaga after all." *"You dare to resist the Demon King?!" *"I shall not forget this indignity..." *"None can escape the fates..." *"I expect great things from you, Mitsuhide." *"More, Mitsuhide... Cut them all down!" *"I am glad to see your face..." *"You're ravishing when you're slaughtering peons, my love." *"A fitting bride for the Demon King." *"Shall we perish together, my love?" *"I love it when you're angry." *"Excellent, my boy..." *"Ranmaru, you alone are all the defense I need." *"The blood of the Demon King runs in your veins too." *"Very good..." *"My sister..." *"Cao Cao... Your greatness rivals even my own." *"The Hero of Chaos indeed..." *"I need no assistance from you!" *"The tales I heard of you were true, Guan Yu." *"Your power is truly remarkable." *"I should not need aid... But I am glad of it." *"Impressive, Guan Ping!" *"Fight on, Guan Ping, indecision is defeat." *"Rescued by a mere civilian..." *"I knew I'd find you, Mitsuhide." *"Come on, Mitsuhide... Fight like you mean it!" *"Defeat at your hands is to be savored..." *"Your time has gone, relic. This is my age!" *"We shall meet again..." *"You have earned the right to continue your quest..." *"What is it that you desire, warrior of yore?" *"I cannot match you, Guan Yu..." *"Live on, and prosper..." *"I shall put you to the ultimate test!" *"You... You have your father's spirit..." *"I expected nothing less from the man who toppled the Han Dynasty..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"I have come to make this land my own." *"Fools!" *"Death is yours!" *"End them!" *"Turn this battlefield into the netherworld itself." *"So, relic, you dare to challenge the might of the Demon King?" *"You live up to your reputation." *"Make the most of your second chance at life..." *"Come, vixen, surely you dare not challenge me?" *"Very well. I shall allow you to live." *"You may live on, but it will be to no avail." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Hehe... Charge!" *"Hahahahaha!" *"It is time for the Demon King to take to the battlefield." *"That was rather disappointing." *"That was a grand victory. Hehe... Hahahaha!" *"Hehe... You can have this. Take it from my hand." *"Hehe... Impressive..." *"Hehe... Worthless..." *"I attacked, humiliated and eliminated many fools in the last battle. I cannot allow their existence in my world." *"Hehe... I have not taken to the battlefield in quite a while. You must do something... about my boredom." *"Hehe... Hahahaha! I enjoy spending so much time on the battlefield." *"If you do not wish to share a glass of wine with me, then perhaps you would prefer the point of my sword..." *"Another falls before the might of Nobunaga." *"I am an Unrivaled Warrior! Behold the Demon King!" *"You are a hero of great wonder!" *"Nō, you have become an Unrivaled Warrior. How stunning you are." *"Amidst this chaos, you have become an Unrivaled Warrior. Ranmaru, I am most pleased." *"Cao Cao, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms! A great military ruler such as yourself is more than worthy!" *"What fierce bravery. Guan Ping, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Am I not destined to be indestructible?" *"And what is it that you seek, Nobunaga Oda? Hmm..." *"Yes, that is what I like to see." *"Are you satisfied with such a victory?" *"Most commendable." *"Performing one's duty may take such toil." *"Surely you realize I am Nobunaga Oda!" *"You would let me live?" *"Nō, I am breathless." *"Nō, you will lead me out of harm's way?" *"Well done, Ranmaru. Cut your way through!" *"Yours is a welcome face, Ranmaru." *"Cao Cao, is there room for only one man on the path of dominion?" *"Between you and I, collusion would be a fruitless effort." *"You are the one to propel my plans forward, Guan Ping!" *"Guan Ping, somehow you read that I was in danger?" *"Well done. Slaughter all of your enemies - every weak, lazy, and spineless fool!" *"Is that enough to please you? Hurl yourself into battle until these dark days are no more!" *"I must praise you. Together, we shall amuse ourselves fighting in this deadly war." *"You have my praise. Now come, we must move forward from these jaws of death!" *"I am Nobunaga Oda! What could you possibly be after?" *"You would spare me? You are much too lenient." *"Nō, you look beautiful. That deep red makeup, those nails, I adore it all." *"Nō, have you come to rescue me? Or is it that you wish my death instead?" *"Excellent, Ranmaru, you must keep on killing. Rush forward and clear my path!" *"Good thing you came, Ranmaru. Eradicate my enemies!" *"Cao Cao, do you intend to walk this path of might alone? I too possess a burning desire for military supremacy." *"There is no point in us conspiring together. Is that not so, Grand Ruler?" *"Carry my aims forward, Guan Ping. Let me see you surpass me." *"Guan Ping, you sensed that I was I danger? What a nice boy you are." *"You live, rebel, and fight all with great brutality. You are the one who can expedite my plans!" *"Well played! Why don't you amuse me further?" *"I shall place my life in your hands." *"Excellent! You are a peerless leader among the servants of hell." *"If we are of the same heart and mind, then there is nothing more fitting for us than battle!" *"Then I must plead with you. Next time, you must advance beyond me." *"Nō, you are simply radiant. I have never wanted to hold you in my arms more." *"Nō, accompany me now. Now is the perfect time for me to show you what hell lies beyond." *"You must cling to life to resist death. Ranmaru, have you finally attained this goal?" *"Ranmaru, you must guide me. Shred all there is before you to pave the way for a new age!" *"You storm ahead with terrifying ferocity. You will not know peace until death itself." *"You have taken my work upon yourself too. Isn't it hard to walk in a conqueror's shoes, Cao Cao?" *"Guan Ping, continue your advance! Meet the dawning of a grand new age!" *"What heroism. I could trust you with my life." *"Oppose me, if you can." *"Take your anger, take your rage, and unleash them on me!" *"I am not satisfied with this...! Push yourself harder!" *"Nō, just what do you desire?" *"Yes. I feel hell drawing closer." *"Nō, how beautiful you are. Now you shall receive my love." *"Ranmaru, rise up and strike me down." *"Pathetic, Ranmaru. Is it mediocrity that you seek?" *"Excellent, Ranmaru. Surpass me, and go forth into the coming age." *"The Demon King offers you his greetings." *"What lies at the end of this battle? The path of conquest? Or hell itself?" *"I rarely enjoy myself this much. Our battle shall be eternal." *"You still seek to surpass your father? To surpass me?" *"Pathetic, Guan Ping. You have resigned yourself to your fate too soon..." *"Finally, you truly attempt to surpass me. In this fleeting moment, I shall now crush you." *"This is how it will be." *"Then defeat me, if you can." *"I shall enjoy this." *"Guan Ping, you mean much to me." *"Ah, but can you truly defeat your brother?" *"Feel my deadly embrace, until tears fall from your eyes." *"No. You must lead the new age." *"I shall utterly destroy you." *"A Demon King who seeks only to destroy is meaningless!" *"You hear those dark whispers, too, don't you?" Warriors Orochi 4 *"The gates of hell... have opened." *"You are adorable, Nezha." *"Hehe... It is time for the King of the Gods to observe the depths of hell." *"Heh. Simply training alone? It took me back to a time when I was known as "the fool"." *"Heh. Attempting to fight me, Nobunaga, with such small numbers? Not nearly enough! All need to desire seizing the heavens themselves! Immaturity will get you killed if you wish to fight the Demon King." Pokémon Conquest *"Take down all who would resist." *"Resist. There is no alternative." *"Ha..." *"Will you not wake?" *"Will you not move?" *"The time for hesitation is over." *"We must endure this..." *"(Pokémon)... (Attack), now." *"My (Item) may be useful." *"Mercy is for the weak." *"So, (Pokémon)... You are destined to accompany Nobunaga." *"Why do you not resist?" *"Together, Nobunaga and (Pokémon) shall trample all that lies in their path... ...And charge onward! Ever onward!" *"Ha... Let us retreat." *"Very well. We shall retreat." *"Ha... How fitting." *"Ha... And your name is?" *"A pathetic battle. This will not suffice." *"Hehehe... Hahahaha!" *"Hehe. Let us enjoy this battle..." *"Forward." *"Three defeats are unacceptable... Nobunaga himself will see to it that the enemy is obliterated this time." *"Pah, very well. Nobunaga will grant your wish..." *"It would appear this army doesn't require the services of Nobunaga..." *"How long has it been since Nobunaga went into battle...?" *"Nobunaga is the chosen one. He cannot serve you." *"So you no longer have any need for Nobunaga..." *"Nobunaga shall venture on a short trip to train (Pokémon)." *"I must find Pokémon with greater power. It is time for Nobunaga to take an excursion." *"Very well..." *"So be it." *"Nobunaga has returned. No doubt even you can see for yourself how (Pokémon) has improved." *"Nobunaga has returned. And he has brought (Pokémon) with him." *"Hm... A cold? Now, was there any medicine...?" *"Hm... That cold came wafting over here from that other kingdom... To Nobunaga! Now, was there any medicine...?" *"Ka-choo... Hay fever. Of all things. Well, there's no hope of improvement without medicine." *"This infernal heat is increasing (Pokémon)'s power." *"This chafing cold is increasing (Pokémon)'s power." *"Hehe. This rain pleases you, (Pokémon)?" *"Now let us buy some items." *"Who comes here?" *"(Pokémon)... Nobunaga feels a power from you that he has not experienced before. Do you feel it too, (Pokémon)? Alongside (Pokémon), Nobunaga's power is certain to increase... Mwahahaha!" *"Nobunaga feels an even stronger power from you now. Do you feel it too, (Pokémon)?" *"Hehe... Mwahahahaha!" *"Nobunaga has been deserted..." *"And back, I see. What do you have there?" *"What is it, (Pokémon)?" *"Excellent." *"This is all part of your fate, (Pokémon)..." *"The army has grown... Yet it will still not suffice. Isn't that so, (Pokémon)?" *"Nobunaga sees your army has grown some. The Pokémon are sharing in your delight." *"You now have 50 Warriors in your army. Even the Pokémon seem gladdened by this." *"Come along, (Pokémon)." *"Nobunaga will show this sight to people of other lands." *"Now is the time to recruit Warriors from other lands. Come along, (Pokémon)." *"Hehe... Very well. Let us go and fetch them." *"Hehe... No. Until you can reach (Kingdom), no (Pokémon) will be yours..." *"Such clamor..." *"Very well. Nobunaga and (Pokémon) are destined to be fortunate this year..." *"Your care for the people is appreciated, it would seem. The Pokémon have also understood..." *"This great anger... The Pokémon feel it too, it seems." *"We shall not accept this. They will all be punished. Come, (Pokémon)." *"Hehe... Power..." *"Hehe... It makes no difference to me." *"Hehe... Fine." *"Hehe... Is that so, (Pokémon)?" *"What do you want Nobunaga to do?" *"Nobunaga can handle it." *"Hehe. So that's how it is." *"Come, (Pokémon)." *"Choose one, (Pokémon). It doesn't matter which." *"Which to choose...?" *"Nobunaga will not tolerate anything but the utmost effort from all concerned." *"Hmm." *"I see." *"Well...!" *"Hmm..." *"Yes..." *"Not what I had in mind..." *"What to make...?" *"Junk, mere junk..." *"Ahhh, this is the stuff... Power!" *"This one... yes?" *"Hehe... Nobunaga feels his power growing..." *"Mwahaha! More power! I feel it..." *"You're here. Nobunaga shall make you the Four Guardians of his army." *"You must not so much as pause for breath, as long as you remain in the service of Nobunaga." *"Hmm... It would seem that (Leader) has grown stronger." *"So... Nobunaga is destined to perish in this chaos..." Kessen III *"Do not leave any regrets behind! Follow me!" *"Now is our chance to finish them! Charge them!" *"Victory is within our grasp!" *"The heavens are on our side!" *"Now is our chance!" *"This is our opening!" *"Lets run them through!" *"Did you think you could stop me?" *"The fate of the land rests on this battle!" *"Those who are truly strong accept their weakness." *"Your end is near!" *"The Heavens are on our side!" *"Celebrate! Victory is ours!" *"Planning is the key." *"It's time to show the strength of the Oda!" *"The enemy has been routed. Everyone, you fought well." Category:Quotes